ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Yashin Shiyōnin
Yashin Shiyōnin (野心の使用人, Lit Translation, "Servant of Darkness.") is an unknown Spiritually Empowered entity that wanders the globe, instigating rebellion and attacks the current Vandenreich regime ruling the known world. He is a main protagonist of Renascentia. Appearance: Yashin Shiyōnin.jpg|Yashin's Masked Visage Yashin's Full Appearance.jpg|Yashin's Full Appearance Yashin's appearance retains a young man within his early to mid 20's, having a well developed body and strong stature for those who seen him. While he is most recognized by his cloak-&-dagger appearance, in the trappings of what could be assumed as a sorceror, Yashin has a defining strong facial feature with an italic tattoo running down his brow and jawbone. With onyx eyes and a fair complexion, only offset by the unusual bright blue hair, Yashin is an attractive as well as a fierce looking individual. With well developed muscles, his body scores countless scars and lacerations from his daily intense training as well as the countless battles and a harsh environment that he had been raised within. His normal attire consists of a obscure sorceror mantle. With a black high collared, ragged cloak tied arond him, he sports a dark blue bandana with a metal forehead protector, and a teal green mask, matching his X-shaped belt. The rest of his attire consists of dark blue trappings, bandage-wrapped sleeves, and a pair of enlarged grey-blue curiass kilt. He also sports a simple bandoleer for which he withholds his intricate series of Kidō staves. Personality: Calm. One of Yashin's finest traits that makes up his surface personality is his tranquility, even in the most heated or dramatic situations. Through his harsh upbringing and the pain dealt to him at a young age, Yashin has forged an iron shell of stoic resolve to keep his cool, even during times any normal person would grieve or worry. Rarely, even when lives are at stake, Yashin would break a sweat or be surprised, only taking the most surprising and unorthodox occurances to break his stride. This has allowed him to attain great skills and prowess throughout his life, as well as tap into the recesses of his own mind, allowing him to gain an uncanny superhuman perception of his surroundings and the most minute details. Its because of this, that many people who cross paths with him fear his smooth transition from subtle anger to polite calmness. However, forged from the fires that birthed this strength lies a defining weakness he buried within his own subconscious. Having been due to being born with a name he never remembered accepting, Yashin found a false identity to use for his own calling, rather than the name he doesn't know: Shidai Kagai. Having little to no memory of his birth or childhood, Yashin calls this name his personal "Demon" or his Inner Dark Side. However Yashin finds himself told again and again, in the most eery manner, that Shidai is "His True Self". This is a fear that can spurn irrational responses, especially within his dreaming state, forcing Yashin to only meditate and never truly fall asleep, for fear of being confronted by him. In past events, where none have witnessed, Shidai comes to "take control" over Yashin's actions during his darkest moments: In times of great stress, physical weakness, violent anger, and horrible heartache. During this time Shidai Kagai manifests, and Yashin's thirst for blood skyrockets as well as his desire to toy with those in a sadistic manner. Despite this, Shidai isn't one to be a complete monster. Like Yashin, Shidai is calm and calculative, and can put on the front of a decent gentleman and even act just like Yashin if the need arises. The only real indication besides personality antics and a radical change of voice, Shidai's right eye assumes a vivid red iris instead of the normal onyx shade everyone would assume of him. At times, Shidai will feel "bored" and would often speak into Yashin's foremost throughts, berrating him on calling him a "fake" or a coward for not facing his true identity. Despite all of this, Yashin's ideals for justice and a new world surpresses Shidai's hold over him. But whether Shidai is simply a second identity or an actual spirit possessing Yashin, only time can tell... Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Darkness. All Yashin can remember since being the age of five, that he only saw the darkness that shrouded the Sun. Trapped within a world that mercilessly enslaved even the Afterlife, Yashin fended for himself for the first couple years within the smog-filled Mega City that engulfed the island continent known as Japan. As long as he could remember, he could only remember odd memories fill his dreams and waking hours, with the knowledge of language, skills, and a distinct entity that would greet him in the most ominous ways during his dreams...and most horrendous nightmares. By the age of eight, Yashin was confronted by a squad of Vandenreich enforces, attempting to arrest him for a reason that the boy failed to hear nor understood. Trembling in uncertainty and fear, the Quincies attempted to arrest him, when Yashin's instincts reacted for him, activating a spell that he had never understood nor used before, incinerating one of them instaneously. As he tried to run from his newfound enemies, he found himself cornered within the alleyway of a run-down neighbourhood, one of many within the Mega City he lived within. Holding his hands in a semblence of prayer, he only hoped that something could lean in his favor, just once... And it did. In the form of a daunting flash of metal and flesh, a figure came through the Vandenreich forces and annihilated the Quincies without a second of hesitation. After realizing the man wasn't after him, Yashin thanked him vigorously, hoping that he could repay him. It was only then that he suddenly understood why the man went out of his way to save him: He could feel the boy's Spiritual Pressure, however faint, from a great distance away! It was within that time that Yashin came to know that the man was a former Soul Reaper, a Shinigami, in the local legend. Regarded as warriors of virtue and strength that monitored the flow of the passing deceased and cleansing of the corrupted spirits, Yashin somehow knew much of what this man told him and understood. This surprised the Soul Reaper himself, and found that Yashin possessed hidden talents of extraordinary power. Offering to help guide him in the arts of what he knew of, as well as where he could pursue more knowledge to hone his existing skills, Yashin forged a bond of student and mentor for quite some time. Yashin would wander from district to district within the Mega City, eventually traveling across the oceans to other continent to visit other cultures to learn from others. It was only when they were cornered by Vandenreich who recognized his mentor, that tragedy had struck. Though they fought valiantly, Yashin's mentor succumbed to a powerful Quincy, known as the Archon of their Order, Asumu Godai, and ultimately perished at his hand. Within the time of his burial, at the age of sixteen Yashin pledged his stalwart faith in bringing out the day of a new order in which harmony and peace will rise, as well as the overthrowing of the empire that held a vice grip on people's lives everywhere. This was also the time the entity within Yashin's dreams came to call him by his own name, Shidai Kagai. Rationalizing to be a fragment of Yashin's darker thoughts after forcefully subverting his emotions to a calmer state, despite the grief and bitterness that wrapped around his heart, Yashin assumed that any contact with him was nothing more than to cope with his own lonliness. As years passed, Yashin honed his skills and powers, devising a plan of action in order to begin this rebellion, while consulting and having "discussions" with his other side, whom he began to despise more and more as the days grew longer. Despite how intellectual he was, it seemed he knew too much about himself and why he had so much perception and knowlege of things around him was only due to "him". It wasn't long until he met a traveler who came to their world, Hōkei Yōkūjō. Yashin found it refreshing to find another soul, while different with personality and views, held a similar outlook within the ruined world they lived within. After much consultation and wandering together, Yashin brought up the initiative to request his aid in beginning the rebellion. This was put on hold, however, as they were still too few in numbers to openly challenge the martial might that the Vandenreich possessed. Despite this, Yashin suggested guerrilla warfare and finding a good point to affect them as a whole, rathering than waging a neverending conflict. Despite their differences, Hōkei joined Yashin's fight, and from then on, became close comrades and in a sense, rivals in their efforts. Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Even as a little boy, Yashin held incredible stores of unquantifiable Spiritual Power,so much so that he had a hard time concealing himself from known Spiritually Aware squads of Vandenreich soldiers, which also led him to his discovery by his mentor. After years of intensive training, both physically and mentally, Yashin learned to perfectly surpress his overwhelming power and hone it to wield it in the most finite ways, that would rival even his Quincy enemies. Having seen to produce pillars of blinding light while he, himself, never touched by it, showed his perfect control to produce pressurized releases that would be on the scale of what an entire city would assume to be an earthquake or an oncoming storm. This has led to the conclusion that Yashin's true limits have yet to be tested and is said to be one of the most active and dangerous threats to the Vandenreich, because of his own immense spirit power alone. Hohō Mastery: One of the few Arts known to him, Yashin witholds a great knowledge and skill set within the arts of High-Speed movement from the Soul Reaper Arts, also known as, Hohō's Shunpo, the Flash Step. Having a natural affinity for these arts as well, Yashin has employed a number of skillful employments and practical uses, as well as the most unique and creative uses as well, shown to be a genius. Due to his own mind unwraveling this knowledge before his very consciousness, Yashin has been able to master it to a degree where it becomes second nature, and has been applied to even his own natural speed, heightening his own senses and attuning himself to his surroundings with deft precision and prowess. Immense Physical Prowess: As a child, Yashin was always an athletic and energetic child, despite having little to nod nourishment to sustain himself. Under the wing of his mentor, Yashin was trained to hone his body and make it a living weapon, just as his natural abilities had allowed him to do so. Becoming a martial artist of worthy respect and reverence, Yashin has built of a natural endurance to withstand incredible pain and damage that no normal human can normally retain. Due to his unnatural physiology, he learned to break past the point of where normal humans could fail to achieve and where he could succeed. In doing this, Yashin has become a living weapon, in mind and body, making him to be a feared entity to be crossed, no matter who they be. Master Martial Artist: Having been taught the arts of many styles of hand-to-hand combat, Yashin was quick to learn and even delve into his own mind of martial arts he didn't know he could preform. Through rigorous training as he trekked around the world, Yashin has been forged into a versatile combatant, capable of augmenting his spiritual pressure to whatever situation requires of him to overcome his obstacles. Whether its to change the flow of his own Spirit energy in order to deflect, redirect, or absorb the blows and movements of incoming enemy's and thier chosen techniques, or strike at pin-point nerve bundles within magic-affinity and spiritually aware entities, causing them to be destroyed by their own natural energy network and implode their own internal organs. Even able to strike with brutal punishment that would be considered monsterous or inhuman, Yashin is a force of nature when it comes to the style of fighting melee or close quarters. Fluent Swordsmanship: Despite not being keen on using the sword, Yashin has specifically forged blades from spells in order to confront enemies who favor or excell at melee combat. His natural affinity for martial arts and control over his own Spiritual Power allow him to use the blade with ease, and withdraws into a state of mind that allows him to delve for fighting techniques and styles he never knew to have, fighting more on instinct than actual discipline. Uncanny Perception: Perhaps one of his greatest traits, Yashin has lived with the most uncanny ability to observe and understand the components of what has been told to him or what has been shown to him within a short span of time and understand it completely. This has allowed Yashin to accelerate in growth and maturity when it came to the fine principles of life and natural education became irrelevent. Applied in combat, Yashin can understand precisely what methods, whether from something he had researched or was completely exposed to for the first time, his enemies are using or will be using. This grants Yashin a higher reaction timin than any would give him credit for, as his vision can pierce the veil of what normal humans and even spirits are usually capable of understanding or comprehending, even mapping out strategies and tactics during the midst of the most confusing and chaotic of scenes. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kidō Staves: Known to be the source of many forms of his unique spells and abilities to channel his Kidō through, Yashin carries these with him at all times, or through a quick form of summoning. These staves serve the purpose of providing swift and interweaving magic, as well as finitely controlled spells that will lessen the amount of Spiritual Power to utilize agianst an enemy or obstacle, and increase its power and effectiveness indefinitely. Known Magic/Spells: Hadō Mastery: Yashin's prowess within the arts of destructive magic is considered unrivaled in comparison to those of the remaining Kidō practitioners within the world. Basing from the smallest of fluctuations withint the atmosphere's natural spirit energy, Yashin can even manipulate the currents within organic and inanimate objects to detonate with powerful and violet results. By constantly absorbing the ambient energy around him, Yashin can even redirect the flow of destructive spells or nullify incoming particles of destructive spirit energy hurtling towards his own person. In the past, Yashin has produced terrifying projections of energy that would make some of the most experienced combatants quiver in terror, as it can have a damning affect of the atmosphere and even create distortive storms high above their heads. Using this advantage of natural prowess within Kidō Arts, Yashin can even imbue spells into the most condensed forms and enrapture them within his limbs and digits, allowing more devestating strikes to originate from physical impacts he connect with his targets of choice, even planting subdued and dormant spells for a later activation or condition to awaken it. *'Ryūsei '(流星, ryuusei; Jap Lit Translation, "Falling Star."): A special form of Kidō that combines with the arts of Hohō, this particular Triad Art, melding with three of the four forms of Soul Reaper combat: Kidō, Hohō, and Hakuda. When active, Yashin's speed becomes bordering upon the outside viewer's perception on light speed and becoming nigh impossible to detect. Not only is this enhancing on speeds and reaction/timing, giving Yashin's already impressive perception an impressive augmentation when active, but this also grants incredible destructive elements within the exertion of Kidō-energy. Rather than just wasteful projections of raw Spiritual Power, from which even Quincies use, Yashin exerts his own will within the force of energy from which he can weave immaculate strings of countless spiritronic forces when striking an opponent, defending, or changing course of his movement entirely. Combined with the augmentation of physical power from which he imbues in his attacks, some of the most swift and powerful forms of defense crumble before Yashin's might, becoming too swift to counter and delivering too many forms of versatile combat while using this triad-spell art. *'Ryūseiu'(流星雨, ryuuseiu; Jap Lit Translation, "Meteor Shower."): A more widespread form of the triad-spell he favors within the destructive arts, Ryūseiu produces several preemptive astronomical circles within the sky. When the circles align together in a harmonious fashion, they can launch in such a widespread force that at the very least, they can decimate an entire city block in a matter of seconds, or destroy what would be said to be nearly an entire metropolitan area within a Mega-city. Capable of imbuing this art with others, the destructive potency various from result to result, and can even be applied with various Clones, creating dozens of nigh indentical copies that mimic the affect of Ryūsei Art style of combat, pressuring some of the most resilient of enemies on the defensive. *'Tenraikō' (天雷光, ten raikou; Jap Lit Translation, "Heaven's Lightning."): A destructive spell personal craftsmanship, Yashin makes a series of interweaving handsigns before forming a collosal ten meter wide arc of light. Within this arc of light, discharges an immense force of electrical energy towards the designated target, capable of bringing out (in ful force) destroying an entire skyscraper in one fell swoop. Capable of being integrated with other forms of spells and alterations, this is a spell Yashin uses to land a fatal blow against those below or with considerable constitution. Bakudo Mastery: Yashin's prowess within the Kidō Art of binding, sealing, repelling, and reflection is as skillful as he is within the arts of destructive magic. Often his most deferred form of Kidō when wanting to incapacitate people rather than harm them, Yashin will use this form of sealing magic to immobilize from rambunctious civilians and mercenaries, to the simplest of Soldat squads. This also flows within the arts of redirection and defensive postures he mastered within the martial arts, allowing him to place special paralysis-type seals or barriers around his targets while deflecting their attacks, even projecting any number of restrictive bindings to allow him to disappear without a trace. This also proves to be useful to keep from being unnoticed, as he can generate a subconscious flow of Spiritual energy within the air that blocks people's peripheal acknowledgement of his presence and visually block their mind of his presence of them at all. Able to cloak himself within bending light, making him virtually undetectable, even by the most perceptive of combatants and entities, redirect enemy's physical and spiritual attacks, or place incapacitating or rupture-based implantations within those he makes tacticle contact with, making him a very dangerous entity to come in close quarters combat for. *'Nōenr'ō (濃艶牢, nouen rou; Jap Lit Translation, "Enchanting Prison."): A barrier that employs all five of his Kidō staves as a form to make a pentagram shape, this prison can imprison some of the most versatile and skilled of entities. Using the natural exuding Spiritual energy they exude as a conduit, a violet prism of energy envelops them and erects a series of Kidō circles within the air, until they form what could be seen as the equivalent of a skyscraper-sized prison. Outside forces cannot break it, nor can the inflicted move an inch or manipulate the currents of energy being used to hold them in place. From here, Yashin can do as he wishes, as the Kidō staves will hold the prisoner in place as long as he wishes him/her to be. *'Nemuri' (眠り, nemuri; Jap Lit Translation, "Sleep."): A special Kidō art that incapacitates entities who are either unaware or not of high mental constitution. Able to leak out this spell within a time-lapsing manner, allowing him to pass through entirely populated areas with little to no memory of him being there or little resisting by even the strongest willed, or gesture to a particular individual to silence them before they can resist. Time/Space Mastery: An unknown and formerly forbidden art within the society of Soul Reaper combat arts, Yashin is exemptively fluent within the arts of folding, bending, and transporting in and out of the time/spacial fabric within all forms. While he rarely resorts in using this form of spellcasting, Yashin can replicate certain items and even entities for short periods of time by duplicating the spacial fabric of which the entity or item had once existed and replicate it elsewhere. This also can include incoming attacks, as he can fold a rupture of spacial fabric to either destroy the incoming projectiles/enemies entirely, or absorb the attacks within the folds of a crack of time/space and then replicate it back towards the enemy in question. This also allows Yashin to effortlessly travel across great distances with very little time, as well as slip past even the most skilled of entities' perception of his movement or where his next destination will head. Illusion Mastery: His most favored form of Kidō against those of his enemies, more specifically due to its own rarity even during the times of the Soul Society's apex. Able to exert his illusions through mostly his specialized Kidō staves, Yashin can also project spells through silence, gestures, or simple flashes of light or exuding gaseous clouds that would influence the strongest of minds and wills. This enables Yashin to not target just the body, but the mind as well, able to influence his target's perception of reality into things that would look identical, distracting, or similar to reality to keep their views of what it is real and what isn't. This also can work on large groups, incapacitating those only Yashin targets and allows him and allies to escape, or redirect attention of an enemy towards a specific point in space that Yashin could implant into the recesses of their subconscious, altering their brain's chemistry to the point where depth perception would be so off that combatting anyone of a amateur level would be impossible. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Yashin's appearance is based off of the hit Anime/Manga Fairy Tail, Mystogan. *This Version of Yashin is going to be a more heroic and anti-hero version of my BFF formed one. His past will be clouded with blood and darkness, and his lineage will indefinitely lead to a future conflict with him and his to-be comrades. Quote(s):